DO YOU THINK WE OVER PLAYED IT
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Jesse and Emma decide to have some fun in keeping a secret from Brennen and Shalimar.


DO YOU THINK WE OVER PLAYED IT

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any character from Mutant X (although i wouldn't mind) everything else is mine.Made it up in my head(and that was painful).

Please read and review.I like writing stories with humour so hope you are laughing.Please read on ...

" I don't know about you guy's,but seeing as Adam's away for a few days,i'm gonna have a shower and then start to chill." Brennen said as he placed

his hand on the hanger bay's light switch.

"See ya later Helix" Brennen switched the light off and followed the others into Santuary.

"Well,while your taking your shower,i'm gonna prepare us something to eat." Shalimar started walking towards the kitchen.

"Ahem! Shal." Brennen's voice stretched through santuary.

Shalimar turned to look at him.She noticed that Brennen was standing a few feet in front of Emma and Jesse."I thought you would like to scrub my...What!" Brennen followed Shalimar's stare to see Jesse and Emma trying their best not to laugh.

Shalimar gave a 'don't you dare think about talking' look to the pair.

Brennen stared at them."Uh Shal so" he finally spoke up,turning to Shalimar "Do you want me to give you that shirt now you know the one with the big stain,that horrible big vile stain,that you were gonna scrub for me.My favourite shirt with that big messy dirty stain that i told you about.You know it's got that stain thing going on" Brennen finished when his voice could no longer be heard over the giggling that included Shalimar.

Seeing the unbemused look on his face Shalimar took pity " Yeah yeah.I think they understand you've got a stain" Shalimar grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"If she refuses to help you with that stain.I'll help!" Emma called to her friend. She could hear a growl coming from Brennen.

She felt as though something was burning the back of her head.Slowly she tuned around to see Jesse with a smirk on his face.

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked as she walked passed him.

"Who are you and where's the real Emma?" Jesse followed her to the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma sat down and pulled her legs up to the side of her.

"Let's just say if Shal doesn't refuse him can I take his place?" He sat next to her.Placing his feet up onto the coffee table.He felt something hit the side of his head.

He grabbed the cushion and placed it on his lap."Well?"

"Jesse Kilmartin you think of your own sweet mother with that mind?" Emma smiled at him.

"Hey.Just finishing off what you started!"

"I didn't start anything.You are the one that..." Emma could see that Jesse was trying hard not to break a smile.She grabbed another cushion.

"Hey don't you dare" The cushion met with his face "Hey what did I do to you?"

"I dunno.You started it!"

"Lets rewind here.Your the one that had a dirty thought,which I never thought you did,anyway,your the one armed with the cushions."

"Jesse it wasn't a dirty thought,and to let you know I do have them.I just don't go round sharing them like you guy's do." Jesse ran his hand through his hair and laughed.

"What now?"

"Emma De Lauro having a dirty mind,well that's gonna take some time to sink in."

"Just two things for you." she turned to him making eye contact "One I am not as innocent as you think and two how can I have a clean mind with two

men around me who consistly think of that kind of stuff."

"We don't think like that.Emma,i'm hurt" Jesse places his hands onto his chest "I am a good boy."

Emma taps her forehead "Don't play the innocent.I know."

"What are you guy's talking about" Shal asks as she places the tray of drinks on the table.

"Just about boy's and their thoughts" Emma replied winking at Brennen.

Brennen turns and looks at Shalimar.His stare soon turns to Jesse and Emma.

"Hey Em,who said you could read me!"

"I didn't have too."she looked at Jesse.Then she jesterd her head towards Shalimar and Brennen.Making Jesse look up.

Jesse had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny!" Brennen looked at them puzzled.

"Brennen I know you like that shade of lipstick on Shalimar but it does't really work for you." Jesse had to hold on to the arm of the chair to stop himself from falling off.

"Uh!" Brennen turns and looks at Shalimar.

"Brennen look at me." Shalimar pulls a tissue from the box on the table and wipes around his mouth.Cleaning away the lipstick and showing him the evidence.

"I don't know where..."

"Brennen for christ sake admit it.You and Shal are together."

"What makes you say that!" Shalimar gives them a DUH! look.

Jesse places his finger on to his forhead and uses his other hand to point to Emma .

"Jess!" Emma slaps Jesse's hand away.

"Busted!" Brennen and Shalimar say together.

Later that evening

Brennen and Shalimar are sitting together on the large cushions on the floor.

Emma and Jesse are sitting at either end of the sofa.

"So Brennen how long this romance of yours been going on for?" Jesse leans in and picks up his glass of juice.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out.Anyway,when are you guy's going to hook up." Shalimar turns and moves her finger pointing to the two of them.

"What!" Jesse places his glass back on the table "Me and Em.That's a no no.Big no no"

Emma looks to Jesse "A big no no huh.Why what's wrong with me?"

"Em i didn't mean it like that.It's just that..." Jesse was interupted by the contents of his glass being poured over his head.

"There are a few things I don't like about you Jesse Kilmartin."

"Hey Em.I don't think that's a very mature thing to do." Jesse wipes the juice from his eyes. "Anyway I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have too" Emma moves her finger between her forehead and Jesse's forehead about a dozen times.

Emma walks away and heads towards the kitchen.

"Jesse what were you thinking?" Brennen pulls himself up and sits opposite the now wet Jesse.

"I just thought about that horrible way she chews her nails then rubs them on the work tops and the way she picks at her teeth after dinner."

"Jesse you are such and idiot." Shalimar slaps the back of his head and follows Emma to the kitchen.

Brennen leans in close to Jesse "You noticed that too.Huh"

"I heard that!"

"Sorry Shal" Brennen smiles at Jesse "Feral hearing.Forgot about that.Just keep them sweet.Be nice.But be extra carefull around psionics man.You know with the whole head thing."

"Oh right yeah.Thanks for the expert advice bro.Just one thing to say to you.ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Jesse punches Brennen on the arm.

Jesse leans back in the chair "Oh what do I care she'll soon calm down.I mean she always does.Besides it's not like were attached or anything."

"Well i don't think you will be after tonight." Brennen takes a sip of his drink.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Come on Emma.He didn't mean it.He's a guy." Shalimar places her arm around Emma's shoulder."Want to talk about it?"

Emma looks to Shalimar "You don't want to worry about me.I'm just being silly.I guess you two finally admitting your together kinda got me

emotional."

"Emotional.How?" Shalimar leads Emma to the table.

"Because i'm alone.No man,no romance no nothing."

"Oh come on Em.You could have any guy you wanted.Maybe you should lower your standards a bit.I don't think you will ever find a Keanu Reeves lookalike."

"I don't want a Keanu lookalike.I want the real thing." The two girls look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Let's get back to the boys.Maybe Brennen's talked some sense into Jesse." Shalimar pulls Emma to her feet.

"Well Brennen will be talking for a long time.Jesse is a male-no brainer with his brains in his boxer shorts." Emma opens the kitchen door. "Jesse Kilmartin is a frozen relic from the ice age and his brain is the size of a peanut."

Brennen and Jesse are walking towards the girls just as Emma finishes talking. "So you can say want you want about me but I can't think anything about you.I guess we know who the bit..."

Brennen and Shalimar step in front of Jesse "Whoa calm down.There is no need for this.Can't you talk about this like grown ups."

"I don't think Jesse knows what a grown up is,let alone be one." Emma reaches around Shalimar and pokes Jesse in the arm.

"You can talk.We all know how you act all childish to get your own way." Jesse returns Emma's gesture.

"Oh come on.Surely you can come up with something better than that,Ice man." Emma moves herself infront of Shalimar.

Jesse places his hand on his chest "Oh that so hurts!.Can you see my heart breaking.OH OH it's so painful." Jesse steps infront of Brennen.

"Jesse,Emma this is getting silly." Brennen tries to get in between them. "Guy's just move apart and we'll talk this through."

Emma charges past Brennen and Jesse "Why don't you stay and talk.I'm going to bed.Idiots." Emma slams her bedroom door shut.

"Why don't you and Shal mind your own buisness next time." Jesse turns away from them "Goodnight!!" Jesse walks to his room and slams the door shut.

Brennen and Shalimar walk towards their bedrooms.

"I don't think that went well.Shal I told you not to say anything."

"Me.Your the one who sat there like an idiot.Why didn't you speak up?"

Brennen holds his hands up in front of him "Me.I didn't want to start anything.You're the one all _Emma and Jesse are so cute when their together.Let's get them to have a date."_

"You know what Brennen.I'm not in the mood for this.I'm going to bed.See you in the morning." Shalimar walks past Brennen and slams her bedroom door shut.

"Fine!" Brennen's door also slams shut.

30 MINUTES LATER

Knock knock

"Yeah." Emma walks towards her door.

"Em it's me.Open up.We need to talk."

Emma opens her door to see Jesse standing there in his black jog pants and black vest top "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?Please." Jesse places his hands toghether as if saying a prayer.

"You've got five minutes." Emma opens her door wide and Jesse walks in closing it behind him.

"I want to apologise for all those things I said earlier." Jesse looks up to Emma "Can you forgive me?"

"Jesse Kilmartin.Those things that you said to me where horrible."

"I know.So am I forgiven?"

"I don't know.All them things you said to me hurt me." Emma tilts her head to one side "Really hurt me."

Jesse leans in and kisses her cheek "Any better?"

"A little." Emma taps her finger on the other cheek "Need more."

Jesse kisses the other cheek.He looks into Emma's eye's and places his lips onto hers.She returns the kiss before pulling apart.

"Where's Bren and Shal?"

"I think they had a row.I heard their doors slamming." Jesse places kisses along her neck.

"Jess." Emma pushes him away.

"What?" Jesse moves himself futher onto the bed.

"Do you think we over played it?" Emma moves herself to sit next to him.

"Nah.If they had found out about us we wouldn't hear the end of it." Jesse moves his hands through Emma's hair.

"I guess your right" Emma looks up at Jesse. "We've managed to keep it secret for 5 months.A bit longer won't do any harm.But i feel bad at making them argue.I mean they just got together and here we are breaking them up.They've had a big row and..."

"Emma!"

"Yeah"

"Shut up!" Jesse grabbes Emma's head and places a kiss on her lips "Just shut up!"

"O.K"

Hey hope you guy's liked it.Please review.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
